So Far Away
by LouiseX
Summary: A light W & L story.
1. A new job

**So Far Away**

**Disclaimer**: I make no money from these fanfics, they are purely for fun and I acknowledge the rights of the creators/owners of Captain Planet.

**A/N:** I am currently in the middle of writing a new fanfic but my mind took a slight detour and I thought it might be fun to write a story where you piece together what is happening from a conversation... this is the result. There will be 4-6 installments, it is intended to be short and since it is something of an experiment in styles, I would be interested to hear how you think it works, though I am not intending to use it again.

**Chapter one - A new job**

* * *

**Week 1**

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Saturday 2nd November 1996 20:38:00_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ Arrived_

Hi Wheeler,

As promised, I am writing to let you know I arrived safely, though I still do not see why, as Ma-Ti would have told you before now if something had gone wrong.

The flat they have arranged for me is small but clean and comfortable and in a nice area. There is nothing else to tell you, I do not start work until Monday.

Is everything well with you?

BeregI zdorOvie!

(Take care)

Linka.

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date: _**_Sat, Nov 02, 1996 1:59 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

Hey Babe,

Glad everything is okay. Why did I want you to write me? Because I wanted to hear from you, what else?

My apartment's nice too, better than I'm used to actually. I'll attach some photo's.

I've had a tour of where I'll be working, I'm still not sure this is a good idea, we're a team, we should all be together! But I said I'd try and I will.

The office I'll be in is mostly staffed with cute girls so I wont have trouble making any friends.

You BeregI zdorOvie too!

Wheeler

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Sunday 3rd November 1996 06:00:53_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

You wont miss me then. I am glad you are happy there.

Do svidAniya

Linka

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date: _**_Sat, Nov 02, 1996 10:15 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

Lin,

You know I didn't mean that about the girls, I was just joking. I hate everything about this and you know that too.

I'm already missing you and if I thought it would end sooner I wouldn't speak to anyone, cute or not.

W.

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date: _**_Sunday 3rd November 1996 06:30:58_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

You might have meant it as a joke Wheeler but I bet there is some truth in it and perhaps that is for the best.

We will not be apart forever but it might still be a long time, and we will always have to put the planet first. What I am trying to say is that we should not put our lives on hold, or not make friends because we are expecting to go home.

I do not want you to be lonely because of me.

Lin.

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Sat, Nov 02, 1996 10:50 pm_

**_To:_** _WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

For the best? You don't really mean that do you?

Does that mean you don't care if I date? Are you going to?

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Sunday 3rd November 1996 07:30:05_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

It means I do not have any right to object to you dating, and it would not be fair if I did.

But nyet, I do not intend to look for a relationship, I am here only to work.

UdAchi (good luck) for tomorrow!

Lin

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Sun, Nov 03, 1996 12:00 am_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Arrived_

Well I'm not here to look for a relationship either, of any kind, just so's you know.

It's only just tomorrow here, but thanks for the luck, same to you.

Take care Beautiful, and let me know how it goes.

W.

* * *

**Week 2**

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Sunday 10th November 1996 21:09:48_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ Busy Busy Busy_

Hi Wheeler,

I am sorry for not replying sooner but I have been so busy at work that I have been coming back, having dinner and going straight to bed!

I feel like I have not stopped since my first day here. The work is very rewarding though and the best thing is that people listen. I am no longer a teenager with a cause, but a person of authority that my government officials must take notice of, and I must admit that has a definite attraction. Is it the same for you?

I will be travelling for the next few days doing inspections of some of our largest factories and power plants and I am looking forward to it, though I know I will be writing reports for days.

And then next week Piotr and I are giving talks about the environment in schools.

Please write, I want to hear all your news.

Lin.

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Sun, Nov 10, 1996 1:59 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

Piotr huh? Guess it's not me making the new friends, nice to know you miss me!

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Sunday 10th November 1996 22:09:59_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

I do miss you! But I am not going to sit here pining away, why should I not enjoy what I am doing?

I am sure I am not the only one who is making new friends anyway!

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Sun, Nov 10, 1996 2:28 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

It's not me that didn't answer for a week! It's not me that's all excited to be doing, whatever it is you're doing with 'Piotr'.

I never expected you to pine for me, I've always known I never stood a chance with you, I just thought our friendship might count for something.

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Sunday 10th November 1996 22:45:47_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

How dare you suggest that? The only thing I am doing with Piotr is working!

You are being childish. I have done nothing but work since I have been here, but I refuse to feel guilty for enjoying it.

It has only been a week! We have had longer holidays apart, where we have not contacted each other.

Wheeler please, we have to stop this now before it blows up out of all proportion. I do not want to lose our friendship, especially over nothing.

Lin

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Wednesday 13th November 1996 18:23:45_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

If this is your way of punishing me it is working. You know I have always been made miserable when you are angry with me, even when you are wrong, and it is all your fault.

If you are not going to answer me again, at least tell me so now, and I will not bother you again?

Lin

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Wed, Nov 13, 1996 6:28 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

Babe, I wasn't ignoring you I swear! I would never be deliberately spiteful to you, no matter how mad at you I got.

Please believe that!

I never got your last mail until you just re-sent it with this one, I thought **you** didn't want to talk to **me** anymore. I couldn't blame you after what I said, but I'm missing you like crazy and you know me, I act without thinking sometimes.

What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry and you're right, nothing is worth losing our friendship over.

The only thing I'll say though is, we might have had longer times apart but I've always known when they would end before, waiting to hear from you makes a week seem like forever.

I know that's not an excuse, just be glad you don't have to work with me, I've not exactly been in a good mood these last few days.

I know, I know, childish right? I can't help it though and at least you'll know I've been suffering too!

Wheeler

~X~

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Thursday 14th November 1996 06:03:00_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

Oh Yankee, what am I going to do with you? As long as we are okay though!

I am going to be travelling again over the next couple of days, I might not be able to answer but I will check my e-mail as often as I can so please leave me something to read, you still have not told me what you have been doing with yourself.

Lin

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Thur, Nov 14, 1996 10:28 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Busy Busy Busy_

Work!

That's all I've been doing and I'm bored out of my mind. I wasn't cut out for diplomacy and paperwork, but I know it's important, I just hope it doesn't last forever.

Gaia will call us home sometime right?

I mean I know you're enjoying it, and the others probably are too, I don't want to spoil it for you but there must be another way I can help the planet!

Don't get me wrong, it's not all bad. The crowd I'm working with are nice (including the guys before you say anything) and it's great that it all makes a difference. Like you said, they listen to me, which is cool, it's nice to be the smart one for a change.

Having an apartment to myself was fun for a few days, but now I stay at work as long as I can, it's too empty. And besides that, my cooking sucks! I've found this nice little Italian restaurant though, good thing I'm being paid while

I'm here! Don't worry, there's a gym here too so I'm not gonna go all squidgy while you're not keeping an eye on me.

How is/was the traveling?

Wheeler.

p.s. If you need suggestions about 'what to do with me', I have a few…

* * *

**Week 4**

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Friday 22nd November 1996 22:13:03_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ Need to talk_

Wheeler are you there?

Stupid question I know, but I really need to talk to you.

Lin

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Fri, Nov 22, 1996 2:20 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

I'm here Babe, I'm at work but I'm not doing anything that can't wait, and you're more important anyway (and always will be.)

So what's wrong?

W

~X~

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Friday 22nd November 1996 22:45:03_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

Just a bad day. I felt like everyone was questioning everything I said and did, and they could not do anything for themselves. I am a planeteer not a babysitter!

Things just kept going wrong, small, silly things but they all built up until even a photocopier breaking seemed like the end of the world.

We used to deal with real disasters and now after only a few weeks I am an office manager? This cannot be what Gaia intended!

I did not realise how much I take you for granted either. You were always there to cheer me up, make me laugh, talk or even fight with. I am sorry I never let you see how much I appreciated your kindness.

Lin x

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Fri, Nov 22, 1996 3:03 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

I'm still right here Babe, you can take me for granted as much as you like. I **love** that you take me for granted, it means that you consider me a friend and not just someone you work with.

I take you for granted too, that's why I get so jealous sometimes, I can't stand the thought of you not being there.

Gaia wont keep us apart for ever, you'll see. This is just another mission and once we get it over with, we'll go home and do what we do best, together.

W.

~X~

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Friday 22nd November 199623:18:58_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

Thank you Yankee, and of course I consider you more than just a colleague, much more.

We are a part of each others lives now, that will not change with the distance, and I will be here whenever you need me too. But like you, I want to be home, together.

If we were at home we would be curled up on the couch together watching some action movie (because they are the only ones we can agree on.) and eating something unhealthy of your choice.

I miss you.

Lin x

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Fri, Nov 22nd 1996 3:27 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

I miss you too Babe, more than you know.

We can still curl up together, just on opposite sides of the world…. I look forward to your mails, I look for them when I sign in. They make my day and if I don't get one I'm bummed 'til the next one, then I'm ridiculously happy.

I do nothing but sleep, exercise, eat and work.

I just want to get this over with so we can all go home.

W.

~X~

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Friday 22nd November 1996 23:40:38_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

I feel the same about reading your messages, it is nice to know you are still with me in some way.

It was never meant to be forever but what if Gaia decides that it works better? We have to do what she tells us, it is too important to refuse.

Lin x

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Fri, Nov 22, 1996 3:24 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

We put a limit on it, it's okay for a while but we can't do it forever, the planeteers are a team, we need each other… especially you and me, right?

* * *

**_From:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Date:_**_ Friday 22nd November 1996 23:59:06_

**_To:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

Da, definitely!

It is getting late for me Yankee, I need to sleep, but **thank you** for being there for me**.**

Good night.

Lin

X

* * *

**_From:_**_ YankeeFire_

**_Date:_**_ Fri, Nov 22, 1996 4:20 pm_

**_To:_**_ WindPlaneteer_

**_Subject:_**_ RE: Need to talk_

Any time. Sweet dreams Babe.


	2. Making Plans

**Chapter two - Making Plans**

* * *

**Week 1**

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 2nd December 1996 18:50:16_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

Hi Yankee,

Did you have a good thanksgiving? That was this weekend wasn't it?

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Dec 02, 1996 8.57 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Hi_

Actually Babe, it's on the Thursday, but yeah I had a good time.

I ducked the family party by going to a hockey match with one of my old school friends. He'd promised to take his little sister to see her favorite team for her16th birthday and the game fell on thanksgiving so it was a good excuse.

Robbie's wife made us all dinner when we got back, it was good spending time with them though we haven't got much in common anymore, his life revolves around his family.

W.

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 3rd December 1996 6:30:56_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

I am glad you had a good time, but I am sorry that you do not feel you can spend it with your family. I know you have never been keen on the holiday, I suppose I thought when you were back in America it would be different.

I take it your friends sister did not mind you going with them?

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Dec 02, 1996 11:03 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Hi_

Nah, I'm pretty sure Brooke has a bit of a crush on me. I guess maybe it was because I never treated her like a kid, just another one of the guys. She used to come and play soccer with me and Robbie when I was hanging out at his house.

It was a cool game, Pittsburgh Penguins. V.S. NY Rangers. Her favorite team against mine, which gave us lots of room for friendly banter… the Penguins won though so I'll never hear the end of it if I see her again.

I hope you don't mind though… I kinda said that you are my girlfriend. I thought it best since her friend Jenny, who came with us, was eyeing me up too! What is it with 16 year olds that any guy who is older than them is attractive?

W

~ X ~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 3rd December 1996 07:32:00_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

Not ANY guy Yankee, as I am sure you know really.

I do not mind you telling them that I am your girlfriend, if it helps you avoid an awkward situation... and that does not just apply to 16 year olds.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Dec 03, 1996 8:10 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Hi_

Not just any guy huh? Is that your way of telling me that you think I'm hot?

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 4th December 1996 18:45:23_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

So anyway Yankee, if that was Thursday, why did you not e-mail me over the weekend?

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Dec 04, 1996 7:50 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Hi_

Nice try, I think I'll take that as a yes!

We had a bit of an eco-emergency actually. This factory caught fire, it was only small but they deal with some hazardous stuff. Anyway, while they were investigating what started it, one of the firemen got worried and called us in. It was a health and safety nightmare, faulty wiring, dumping the waste products down the sink... we had to shut them down.

It was the paperwork that kept me busy all weekend though. I hate this job! At least back home we could relax when we were done.

W

~X~

* * *

**Week 2**

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 10th December 1996 19:06:29_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Da, you are probably right, I will have them check the designs again.

So anyway Yankee, what are you doing for your birthday?

Lin

x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Dec 10, 1996 11:30 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Working probably. Mom said something about my stopping by, but she'll make a fuss. I've been there a couple of times to visit and Dad and I are getting on okay, but it'll never be natural between us.

I'm certainly not going to tell the guys at work, their idea of celebrating involves lots of alcohol and waking up in someone else's bed... God I sound old! But that was never my thing you know?

I'd much rather stay in control and it's never stopped me having a good time. I always knew whose bed I'd be waking up in, even if it wasn't always mine, (don't get mad, I didn't know you then.)

So I think I'll let this one go by quietly, maybe rent a film in the evening, get some junk food and look for a 'mail from you?

W.

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 10th December 1996 19:40:09_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Am I supposed to assume then that it would have made a difference if you had known me? I do not think it. If we had not been forced to get to know each other by becoming planeteers, we would never have spoken above once.

I was not impressed by the way you acted when we first met and though I am ashamed to admit it now, I would have summarily dismissed you, and you I think would not have wasted time on a girl who was so cold towards you. You would have shrugged it off and moved on and we would both have lost out on a great friendship.

I will not lie to you and say that your past does not bother me at all, it does for various reasons, but I am not angry with you. Actually, I appreciate your honesty, we do not need to have secrets from each other.

You will definitely hear from me on your birthday Yankee, I promise. In fact I am hoping to have a surprise ready for you.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Dec 10, 1996 01:33 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

I wouldn't keep secrets from you Babe, and I hope you know that you don't have to hide anything from me... I'll always be here for you.

You're wrong about us though. I mean okay, maybe if I only met you the once and you went back to Russia I wouldn't have followed you, but if I had the slightest chance of getting to know you? Or just being around you? I'd never give up… like now.

And you've made a HUGE difference to me, I've learnt so much about the way things should be, the way they **can** be. I've leant things about myself too and the person I want to be.

What is it that bothers you? Maybe I can set your mind at rest? Or fix it?

... A birthday surprise? Cool, what is it?

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 10th December 1996 21:50:53_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Yankee, you are a big child. You will have to wait and see what the surprise is. Besides I do not want you to be disappointed if it is late.

You know, I do not think I could ever say this to your face so for once I am glad we are so far apart. It bothered me how many girl friends you had, how much more experience must you have had than me? Your attitude to relationships has always seemed very different to mine as well, I do not mean to criticise, but the way we were both brought up always seemed incompatible to me.

So now you know, all that time I really was considering whether we could make it as a couple.

Lin

X

P.S. I do not have any secrets, but then no-one else knows me as well as you do.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thur, Dec 12, 1996 12:58 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Hey Babe,

Sorry it's taken me so long to answer you, I'm still not sure what to say and I've been trying to write this since I got your 'mail.

It isn't your worries that got me down, I could answer them easily, it was the fact that it was all in the past, over with. You were considering it, but now you're not. I'm not sure I was really ready to hear that.

Maybe we should stick to discussing work for a while, I don't want to just stop but I'm gonna need some time.

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 12th December 1996 18:05:50_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Yankee?

I have tried calling you but you are not there! Please answer me, my imagination is thinking some terrible things.

I was not trying to tell you that at all! I was telling you what I was thinking when we were at home, in the past, if anything is to blame it is my English!

Or maybe it is because we are so far away and I was trying not to think that way. I do not know if we would ever stand a chance but surely now is not a good time to try? That does not mean I am gotten over the idea, or that I want to get over it.

Please Wheeler, talk to me.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thur, Dec 12, 1996 12:15 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

So I guess I was acting like a jealous idiot again, huh? Well you can't say you don't know what I'm like.

I am sorry though Babe, I don't mean to go off the deep end, I just can't get the idea out of my head that we're drifting apart. We aren't a part of each others lives anymore, not really, no matter how hard we deny it.

People change all the time and sooner or later you'll start to think more about your new life, that's just the way it works.

I don't know what to say anymore.

W

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 12th December 1996 20:35:00_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

You can say you are sorry!

So I will move on and you will not? That is unfair and unkind, do you really think I am that shallow? I wonder that you ever bothered at all!

Or perhaps I was right all that time and you are only really interested in one sort of relationship? If that is so it should not be too hard to find where you are.

I did not think that we were drifting apart, I have done my best to keep you as a part of my life. I tell you everything, and when I am not writing to you I am thinking about what I am going to write to you. I guess if it is not enough then there really is no hope for us and that however long we are apart, in the end it will seem like not long enough.

I do not want to carry on pointless conversations about work, pretending that everything is okay. There is probably a reason why it has never worked out, perhaps you are right and we should take the hint.

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thur, Dec 12, 1996 8:50 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

**NO!** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't give up on me please?

I'm going stir crazy here! I'm not a loner, I never have been, and I don't fit in here now. My old friends have all got families or they're in jail and my colleagues here are just that, colleagues. All I want is to be with you and the other planeteers, (especially you,) but I'm stuck here!

Everything's just getting on top of me, I can't be optimistic when you're a million miles away. I know you're not shallow, but we've never made any promises, I don't have any kind of hold over you… and there must be dozens of guys more to your taste than I ever was. (Don't answer that, I don't want to know!)

I don't think our attitudes to relationships are incompatible though. You said you thought that? I'd never lie or cheat and if my past relationships were temporary or non-exclusive or whatever, it's because it was what we **both** wanted.

I'd take you for someone that would want commitment and if I'm honest, before I met you I would have avoided that. Even Trish, who was my most long term girlfriend... she was my childhood sweetheart and in the end we realized that we were only together out of habit.

The thing is that that changed when I met you. If I wasn't prepared to put in what it takes, once I'd got to know you even a little, I'd never have persisted in chasing you.

I'd never use you Babe, I want you to be happy, I'd do **anything** to make you happy.

Is that incompatible? Do you wanna be more specific? Cos you know me, I have an answer for everything!

The other thing was my 'experience', to be honest I'm not sure why it is a problem? I mean, I wouldn't care if it was the other way round (providing it was before we met, I guess stuff you've done since bothers me a bit,) but I've always thought that knowing what you're doing is a good thing.

I don't know what else I can say or do to set things right?

I wish I'd been here when you called, I'd love to hear your voice.

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Friday 13th December 1996 05:30:09_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Yankee!

Why did you not tell me you were so unhappy? You must not let things build up like that! Talk to me! I talk to you when there is something wrong, you need to start doing the same! Promise me? Consider it a condition of my forgiving you.

I am not going to ask what 'stuff' you think I have done since I met you because I do not want to start another argument already, but I will tell you outright that I have not done anything unless it was with you... which considering how little we have done, should be telling you that you **do** have a hold on me, even though we have not made any promises.

We cannot make promises while things are like this but when we get home, if you still want to, we can talk about how compatible we are... until then we should just carry on being there for each other. Please?

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thurs, Dec 12, 1996 9:40 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Solar Power_

Anything you say Beautiful.

I'll try to talk to you more, I promise, I guess I'm just not used to sharing like that... I mean I'll tell you anything you ask me, I'm just used to dealing with things on my own.

I'll always be here for you, but you gotta know I'll always want more. But I'm used to that.

So… as long as we're still friends, do I still get my birthday surprise?

W

~x~

* * *

**Week 3**

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Dec 16, 1996 8:30 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

**Thanks Babe**,

That was exactly what I needed, the best birthday surprise ever… you have to visit me more often! Every weekend would be good for me?

I'm still buzzing. I knew I missed you but having you here made me see that it was worse than even I realized. When I opened the door and saw you standing there... I felt like it was the first time I'd breathed in a month and I never even noticed how tense I was 'til you were right there and I could relax again.

I know I over-reacted slightly, thanks for not objecting, I just couldn't find the words you know?

Reply soon, it's gonna be even harder to not be with you now!

Wheeler

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 16th December 1996 20:14:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

**You are very welcome Yankee,**

I have just arrived back at my flat. I have not even unpacked yet, I knew there would be a message waiting for me.

You mean you do not always pick up your guests and spin them around? I did not object to your reaction because, I did not object! I thought afterwards you were not ever going to let go, that we would stand there all weekend just holding each other and what is more, I did not want you to let go.

The bowling was fun… even with you laughing at me. I really have not done that before and do not think that I do not know that your 'showing' me how to throw them was just an excuse put your arms around me.

I liked the Italian restaurant too, and the dancing afterwards… it seemed like you were trying to keep me entertained when it was your day, but I hope your birthday was still everything you wanted it to be?

I will be honest with you Yankee, it was not easy for me to leave you.

Lin X

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Dec 16, 1996 8:30 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

It wasn't easy for me to let you go!… You're coming back for Christmas right?

My birthday was perfect! Thank you for making it so special, it's the best birthday I've ever had! I know you probably wont believe that, but it's true though.

Dad usually found a way to make me feel bad when I was a kid, even after I started staying away from home and spending it with friends, he'd be waiting when I got home. Then I joined the planeteers and that was much better, but we were often on alerts.

I'd be lying if I said that spending the day alone with you wasn't what I always wanted, what we did was largely irrelevant as long as we were together. But we did spend the day doing stuff I love, so like I said it was perfect!

Write soon

W.

~ X ~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 17th December 1996 07:00:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Then I consider it my job to make every birthday perfect for you!

Da I will come back for Christmas, Kwame was happy for me to keep the geo-cruiser… he prefers travelling in his government's official helicopter! I think he is enjoying himself!

We have to come back here for New Year though, Grandmuska made me promise that I would spend it with her. I have not had time to visit my family since I have been back working here, and hardly at all before. I think Mishka is getting serious about Tanya, he mentioned wanting me to meet her in his last letter.

I think you will enjoy our New Year celebrations, I hope you will.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Dec 16, 1996 11:30 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

You want me to go back to Russia with you? Are you sure your family wont mind? I mean, I'll love it whatever we do, but I don't wanna be in the way…

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 17th December 1996 18:30:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

You could never be in the way! I asked Grandmuska, she said she would be happy to see you... I suppose I ought to warn you, she will probably try to match-make, she was very impressed with you, even more so after Mishka told her everything that happened.

I hope you do not really mind, I did promise her, but I do not want to spend New Year without you, it is hard enough being away from home and knowing we will not all be able to celebrate together.

Oh and about Christmas, this time I get the sofa! I know you were just trying to be a good host but I am shorter than you, it will not be so uncomfortable for me.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues, Dec 17, 1996 07:30 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Of course I don't mind! I'd love to be included in your family party and honestly Babe, Grandmuska can match-make between you and me all she wants, I'll co-operate fully.

We can argue about the sleeping arrangements when you get here.

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 18th December 1996 06:30:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Yankee, at this rate we will end up sharing the sofa!

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Dec 17, 1996 11:08 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Works for me Beautiful!

So when are you coming back?

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 18th December 1996 19:15:45_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Saturday! My office is closing down for the whole of Christmas so I do not have to go in next week.

Will the shops be open on Monday? If not I will send you a list of things to buy before I get there, I know you will not object to my doing the cooking.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Dec 18, 1996 8:58 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ My surprise_

Babe, I'll do anything you want.

Yeah all the shops will be open, we can go shopping together and get food and decorations, we'll make it exactly how we want it.

This is one Christmas I can't wait for!

W

~X~


	3. Just Friends?

**A/N: **Sorry if it looks like I'm leaving gaps but I hope you'll see the reason why and that it still makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter three - Just Friends?**

* * *

**Week 2**

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sat, Jan 04, 1997 11.34 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ I miss you_

You've been gone less than half an hour and I am already lonely! The place just seems so empty without you and without all our decorations up, it's almost like the past two weeks didn't happen!

Talk to me? Tell me I wasn't dreaming?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sat, Jan 04, 1997 01.40 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I miss you_

I know you wont be home yet, I'm not actually expecting an answer right away, I just need some sort of contact with you... pathetic huh?

So I'm just gonna talk for a bit okay?

First of all can you thank your family for me again please? I know they were just being naturally hospitable, but I felt more a part of a family there than I ever have with my own.

You must be fed up by now of my waxing lyrical over your cooking and everything you did to make Christmas special, like the decorations and dragging me to Mass... but even the shopping was fun, and you know I normally hate shopping.

This was different though, it was for us, just us. That made it special.

You must think I'm an idiot going on like this but I just don't have the words to tell you how much it meant to me.

I was so afraid that things would change between us, for the worse, but it was just like we'd never been apart. Only better because you'd **chosen** to be with me... am I making any sense?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Saturday 4th January 1997 23:15:45_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I miss you_

Yankee, I am all smiles! You have no idea how happy I was to see your messages.

My flat has never seemed so empty, it was like walking into a tomb, so cold and unwelcoming. We spent what, one day here before we went on to Grandmuska? But you seem to bring wherever you are to life, and for one day this flat was home and now it is dull and lifeless again.

Of course you are making sense, it is no different for me. You make it sound as if I did everything though! It was an equal partnership and if I attended to the details, you were the one that made it fun!

Things will never change between us for the worse because we will not let them!

I remember Gi saying that she thought we would get on better apart, but I do not think it has made a difference. I know we would argue more if we were together all the time, but we always have... even over this holiday there were moments, da? But it does not matter, it does not create a distance, it is even fun to bicker with you sometimes.

I always chose to spend time with you, you know, it is just more obvious now because there are continents involved.

I will mention to Grandmuska how much you enjoyed New Year, the next time I speak to her, but there is no need to keep thanking them. They treated you like family because that is how they think of you, you have been adopted! But I am glad you were comfortable there, just remember that you will always be welcome.

It felt natural to me too though. To be honest I was not sure that it would and I expected to have to... I cannot think of a word... help make you both comfortable? Because it was two very different parts of my life coming together, but it worked perfectly as if it had always been that way.

I am very tired. It has been a long day, so I am going to head off to bed now but I will check for a message when I get up tomorrow.

Talk to you soon,

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sat, Jan 04, 1997 03.45 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I miss you_

Adopted? I want to be a part of your family Lin, but not as your brother, you know that right?

Though I guess if it's what you want, then at least we will always be a part of each others lives.

I'm not trying to get an answer from you, you said we can discuss it when we get back home... it's just easier to believe everything is gonna be okay when you're here.

Sweet dreams Babe... And Happy Anniversary

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Sunday 5th January 1997 08:01:53_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy Anniversary!_

Happy Anniversary Yankee,

I cannot believe we have been Planeteers for 7 years! I am sorry I could not stay to spend the day with you but I think I did the right thing, I have so much paperwork to do before I go back to work tomorrow.

I feel like a school girl who has left her homework until the day before school starts, something I never did!

It was worth it though.

We have so many wonderful memories to share, I will send you my photographs when I get a chance to edit them but they will not come close to the feelings that go with them. I will never forget the look on Mishka's face when you kissed me at New Year, after all our protestations that there was nothing going on between us, I am sure he still does not believe that it is an American tradition! It did go on just a little longer than necessary, not that I am complaining, I think it is a wonderful tradition.

Your sofa really is uncomfortable to sleep on, I think I will bring a sleeping bag with me next time!

Lin x

P.S. I do not think of you as a brother Yankee, but you are a big part of my life and always will be, stop worrying so much!

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sun, Jan 05, 1997 12:05 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Happy Anniversary!_

I told you it was uncomfortable! We could always share the bed, but I guess that'd make you uncomfortable too. I'll get a sofa bed, in fact you can pick it next time you're here… soon I hope?

Yeah that was pretty funny with Mishka, I think your Grandma thought the same though. To be honest I wasn't doing much to change their minds, don't be mad but I want them to think of us that way. I want everyone to think of us that way, including you. I know, I know, you don't have to say it.

You liked the mistletoe though, admit it!

W

~ xxx ~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Sunday 5th January 1997 08:15:00_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Happy Anniversary!_

What are you doing up so late? You need to sleep sometime Yankee.

Da, I knew you were encouraging them, just as I know you told Piotr outright that we are a couple. You have no need to be jealous of him Wheeler, I work with him that is all, and da he lives in the same building but I am not interested in him and despite the impression he was trying to give you, he does not spend time here with me.

The mistletoe was very obvious and completely over the top… and over the settee and over the chairs in the dinning room and the doorways… and da, I liked it.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sun, Jan 05, 1997 12:25 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Happy Anniversary!_

I just needed to hear from you again, I will go to bed now Princess.

You didn't answer my question though, when are you coming back?

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Sunday 5th January 1997 08:45:58_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Happy Anniversary!_

After work Friday, unless you have other plans?

Sweet dreams Yankee.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sun, Jan 05, 1997 12:55 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Anniversary!_

Friday? Now I **will** have sweet dreams!!!

Okay, I'm really going this time, talk to you later Babe.

W

~X~

* * *

**Week 5**

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Jan 27, 1997 07:45 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Hey_

Are you talking to me again yet?

I know you didn't agree with me, and spending our time together arguing wasn't my idea of fun either but you didn't need to leave early.

I mean you're probably still mad at me, but you'll still come this week right? It's been okay the last few weekends hasn't it? More than okay!

Please Lin?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 28th January 1997 06:30:25_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hey_

Yankee,

Of course I am not still mad at you, I have been miserable since I left! I still do not agree with you, but that is beside the point. And just for the record, not talking to you will not keep me away, ignoring you is far more effective when we are together!

But all this does make what I have to tell you harder, I meant to tell you while I was with you but with one thing and another, I forgot. I cannot visit you this weekend.

There is a conference in Paris, Gi will be there too. I have to go, I am really sorry. I do not know if I will even be able to e-mail you from there.

The one good thing about it though is that because I have to work this weekend, I will have next Thursday and Friday off, so I can come to you for longer? I know you will be working but at least it wont be quite so long before we can make up properly.

Do not be mad at me.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Jan 27, 1997 11:00 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Re:Hey_

I'm not mad but, you're spending the weekend in Paris with Piotr? I suppose I can't change your mind?

It's gonna be a very long week! But yeah if you still want to come, I'll ask if I can take leave for those days.

W

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 28th January 1997 18:07:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hey_

**Stop it!**

Piotr will not even be there! I am going to be spending the weekend at a conference with Gi, bored out of my mind and needing to see you and I do not need to deal with your jealousy and distrust on top!

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Jan 28, 1997 07:34 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Re:Hey_

Sorry. I'll make it all up to you next week, I promise.

It's just that Paris is known for romance you know? I don't distrust you, I just want to be the one that's there with you. I mean if you met someone there… we aren't a couple, it wouldn't even be cheating but it'd be the end of everything.

W

x

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 29th January 1997 06:23:37_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hey_

We need to talk, but not like this. Can it wait until next week? Please?

I promise you that nothing is going to happen. I will not even enjoy it. I have to go soon and from what I hear there will not be internet access but I do not want you thinking things like that. I need to know everything is okay with you too.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Jan 28, 1997 10:49 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Re:Hey_

We're okay Babe, honest. I know I stress out but it's only cos I care so much.

We can talk next week, I'll be here waiting for you and I'll take those days off next week. We can do anything you want, I said I'd make it up to you and I will.

I really want to know what you mean about making up properly too!

Take care

W

~X~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 29th January 1997 07:05:10_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hey_

I will see you soon Yankee.

I'll miss you.

Lin

~ X ~


	4. What is going on?

**A/N:** I had intended to keep the chapters one per month, but week one came out a bit longer than I expected and I thought it would be a good place to pause. Hopefully it will answer your questions too. :op

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – What is going on?**

* * *

**Week 1**

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 3rd February 1997 21:05:23_

_**To: **__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Back_

Hi Yankee!

I am back in my flat. The weekend was exhausting and I flew Gi home too, so I am going straight to bed, but I wanted you to know that I am here, and hopefully I will have a message from you to wake up to.

I missed you.

Lin

~ X ~

* * *

_**From: **__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 03, 1997 13:38 pm_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ FW: Hi_

I missed you too Babe, it's felt like forever and I've had to keep reminding myself that it's only been a few days.

Gi 'mailed me when she got home too, you can see what she wrote… missing our weekend was all that was bothering you right?

I mean when I first read Gi's e-mail I thought it was funny cos I thought for sure you were just missing me, but then I started to worry.

Talk to you soon,

W

~ X ~

_----------- Original Message -----------_

_**From: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 3rd Feb 1997 23:45:16_

_**To: **__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

Hi Wheeler,

Sorry I haven't been in touch much, you know how it is. I hope everything is okay though?

The thing is I'm a bit worried about Linka and I thought if she would talk to anyone it would be you.

She and I were at a conference this weekend in Paris and I thought it would be fun, but though she was happy to talk about her work and listen to what I had to tell her, she got fidgety if I tried to ask her about anything personal.

I just got the impression she wasn't very happy and she blankly refused to go out in the evenings. She pleaded work but it really wasn't necessary.

She said it was nothing but I can't help worrying, it's not like her to be so down.

Any ideas?

Take Care

Gi

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th February 1997 06:28:47_

_**To: **__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:FW:Hi_

Poor Gi, I did not realise I was that bad! I will contact her and apologise.

There was not anything else wrong, I just kept thinking about what you said. I guess I did not want to enjoy myself without you.

At least we will be together soon.

Lin

~ X ~

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th February 1997 06:36:32_

_**To: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ Sorry_

Hi Gi,

Wheeler told me that you were worried about me, I am really sorry, I did not realise how badly I was behaving.

We have been spending the weekends together but last week we had a misunderstanding and, I guess I really needed to see him. I did not want to be at the conference but I should not have taken it out on you.

Forgive me?

Linka

* * *

_**From: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Feb 1997 12:05:59_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Sorry_

You've been spending every weekend with Wheeler?! When did this happen? Are you 'an item' now?

Don't worry about being grouchy, I just can't believe you didn't tell me! What did you fight about?

I want details!!!

Gi

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th February 1997 07:15:22_

_**To: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Sorry_

Gi, honestly!

Nyet we are not a couple, we just like spending time together and since Kwame was happy for me to have the geo-cruiser it is not a problem.

The fight was over nothing, he had had a bad week and got irritable with me for trying to clean up the mess he leaves… the usual in other words. It is just harder to make up when you are so far apart, and then there was the conference.

Wheeler still gets jealous too, he was not happy about me going to Paris and I guess it infected my mood.

Thank you for being so understanding.

Linka

* * *

_**From: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Feb 1997 12:28:23_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Sorry_

Linka,

It's nice to know some things never change!

But you're really not a couple? Why not? Especially if he is jealous all the time. And don't tell me that you don't like him, come on be honest, has **nothing** happened since you've been seeing each other?

Gi

* * *

_**From: **__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 03, 1997 11:44 pm_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:FW:Hi_

Sweetheart I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spoil things for you, honestly!

I don't expect you to not go out or have fun, especially with Gi. I don't know what to say to put it right either, I'm always going to be jealous, but this weekend will help.

Two days to go!

W

~ X ~

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th February 1997 17:58:16_

_**To: **__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:FW:Hi_

It is okay Yankee. You did not do it to me, I did it to myself.

Only a day now, I will leave this time tomorrow.

Lin

~ X ~

* * *

_**From: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th February 1997 18:08:16_

_**To: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Sorry_

Hi Gi,

I just got back from work, I really need the long weekend now and not just to see Wheeler!

To answer your question, I wanted to keep things on a just friends basis while we are so far apart because I need his friendship and I thought it would avoid arguments, but I guess it is not working out that way.

Nothing much has happened really. He finds excuses to cuddle me a lot and I will lean against him while we are watching television so that he can hold me then too. We kissed at New Year and since then he has taken to giving me little kisses, good morning and goodnight etc.

It is nice, and comfortable, and I was happy to let it stay like that for now but having to say goodbye is putting a strain on us that we need to resolve. I have promised him that we will talk this weekend.

Oh, there is one other thing but he is being the perfect gentleman… well, except for the other things I have mentioned. We fought over the sofa at first, he only has one bed in his apartment you see. We finally agreed to be adults and share the bed. NOTHING HAPPENED before you say anything. It does make waking up alone here, harder though.

Now you know everything, unless you want a description of our dinners, the films we have seen and our bowling scores!

Take care,

Linka

* * *

_**From: **__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Feb 1997 23:17:32_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Sorry_

So basically you are doing all the things people do on dates without calling it dating and you're crazy about each other but not admitting it?

And you wonder why he's so paranoid and jealous? TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! I know I know, when you're talking about love you have to be patient, right?

Good luck with your talk, let me know how it goes, and don't do anything stupid like trying to convince him there's nothing going on between you!

Gi


	5. The course of true love

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and extra thanks to Becks for the added inspiration! This chapter ended up longer than I'd intended but hopefully it will make up for the time I'm taking on what was originally intended to be a short fic! I still have a few chapters to go ;op

**Chapter five – The course of true love**

* * *

**Week 2**

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 10th February 1997 07:38:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Sorry_

Hello Wheeler,

I am sorry that things did not work out.

Thank you for flying me back… I never meant to cause you so much trouble.

I will miss you.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Sun, Feb 09, 1997 11:50 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

Babe it wasn't your fault, it's just the way it goes.

Flying you back was no problem, but I'm beat so I'm gonna go catch some zee's.

Take care of yourself and I'll speak to you later.

W

x

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 11:44 am_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Greetings_

Hello my friend,

How are you?

I am to be in America for a few days this week, I was wondering if I would be able to stay with you?

Regards,

Ma-Ti

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 12:10 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

Hey little bud!

Course you can stay with me, gotta warn you though, I only have one bed and the sofa's not good to sleep on.

If you wanna brave it though, I'd be glad of the company… just had the weekend from hell!

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 13:25 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

I am very sorry to hear about your misfortune Wheeler, do you need to discuss it?

And I would be happy to brave your sofa, thank you. It is a lot less scary than being on my own in New York!

Ma-Ti

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 12:42 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

Thanks Ma-Ti,

I guess I kinda exaggerated a bit, it wasn't _that_ bad.

Thing is, me and Linka had this long weekend planned, we were gonna talk about things, like 'us' if you catch my drift. Like usual though, it didn't work out.

I'm beginning to think we weren't meant to be, like it's fate or something, you know?

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 13:25 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Linka wanted to spend the weekend with you and talk about your relationship, and you are going to give up?

Surely that is a reason to keep persevering? I honestly do not think your destinies are to be apart, but perhaps it is not time yet?

Can you tell me what happened?

Ma-Ti

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 12:42 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

NOTHING! That's the problem! Okay, look, it was like this…

Linka was gonna come here Wednesday night but she was late leaving work and then she found out that the Geo-Cruiser was out of power, which meant waiting until it was light enough on both continents so that didn't cut out half way.

I had this romantic dinner all planned, I'd even started preparing it so I had to clear all that away, not a good start to the weekend! But I was missing her like crazy so I figured it didn't matter as long as she was still coming.

She wasn't in a good mood when she called me to let me know about the delay though, and after that, she couldn't get to sleep. So by the time she finally got here she'd been awake for practically 28 hours straight! She's tired, upset and angry… basically she needs to take a shower and go to bed, which is what she did.

I know Lin shouldn't even have been flying like that and I'd never have forgiven myself if something bad had happened, but you can't tell her anything when she's in that sort of mood, and if I had said something she'd never have spoken to me again.

I tried to be as supportive as I could, and it must have worked because for once we didn't end up in an argument!

Sorry you asked yet?

Wheeler

P.S. When are you arriving?

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 14:00 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Not at all!

If you did not have an argument, you have both come a long way!

We have all done long days, do not worry about Linka too much, she knows what she can handle.

So what happened next?!

Ma-Ti

P.S. Wednesday morning if that is convenient?

P.P.S Did you say she went to bed? You did not make her sleep on the sofa?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 1:14 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

I'm a gentleman! Of course I let her have the bed! Actually, don't tell her I told you but we've been sharing it, just as friends of course, but it's nice being close to her, you know?

Well anyway, she curls up in bed and I curl up around her, to keep her company. It's not like I had anything else to do!

So she sleeps for like a full 8 hours and she would probably have gone on sleeping if the phone hadn't rung! It's my work, they have a crisis on, can I go in?

Well Lin isn't going to let me shirk my responsibilities for her and she's still tired, so I agree and go in. I didn't get away until really late though and by then we were both tired, so we had a quick dinner and went to bed. Before that though, we promised each other that we would spend the next day together and at that point I was hoping we'd get time for that talk.

Still with me, or am I rambling?

Wheeler

P.S. Wednesday's fine but I can't have any time off. You know where I work right? Come here first and I'll give you the key to the apartment, so you can make yourself at home.

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 14:23 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

I know where you work yes, I dropped you there when we first arrived.

Do not keep me in suspense Wheeler, what happened?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 1:48 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

Okay, Okay! You know I'm supposed to be working, right?

Lin still gets up early, six in the morning and she's up packing a picnic, well I'm not going to complain am I? I was a bit worried because she seemed to be not quite herself and I asked her if she was coming down with something, but she insisted that she was fine and was determined to carry out our plans.

I guess that should have warned me, she was in a dangerous mood… happy but you didn't dare cross her. But like I said, she's saying she's fine so it looks like things are finally going our way, and we set out just after ten.

By noon we're back, soaked to the skin and Lin is shaking like a leaf and achy all over. We have a picnic on a beautiful sunny day and there's a thunderstorm! And you say it's not fate that's out to get us? Gaia maybe?

Anyway, by this point Lin is really sick. She was obviously coming down with something before, probably because of all the stress she's been under. (I know I've contributed to it the last few weeks too, so I'm already feeling really guilty.) And so far from taking care of her, I got her soaked to the skin… yeah I know I said that she insisted, but I **knew** she wasn't okay, I was just too preoccupied with what **I** wanted.

I did everything I could to look after her then, got her to go take a warm shower and then go to bed, fetched her a warm drink and some cold and flu medicine, I even made soup for her.

By Sunday she was feeling a little better but there was no way I was going to let her fly herself back to Russia. She was stubbornly insisting that she had to go to work though, so I piloted the 'cruiser, tucked her up in her own bed and came back here.

Talking was out of the question and now I can't help thinking anyway, that she'd be better off without me. She needs someone that always puts her ahead of their own feelings, I'm too selfish.

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 15:03 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Wheeler do not be ridiculous! I have never known you not to put Linka first.

You are working all this out in hindsight, you know as well as I do that if you had insisted to Linka that you did not go, it would only have started an argument.

Linka is the most stubborn person I know, except for you. Think of it this way, Linka will not change and if you were not there, who would take care of her? She has never let anyone but you get close to her.

If you are having second thoughts about a relationship with her though, then that is a reason to end things and you should be honest with her.

Otherwise, if you insist on talking about fate, perhaps you are being tested and the answer is not to accept that it is not meant to be, but to try harder.

You have spent seven years trying to get Linka to consider a relationship with you, and now that she is willing to consider it, you are doubting yourself because of a little bad luck? If it were me, I would be grateful for whatever time we got to spend together.

Ma-Ti

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 2:11 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

I am Ma-Ti! Believe me, I am!

I'm not giving up and I'm not having second thoughts, I'd be lost without her! I am just trying to consider what would be best for her. You really don't think she'd be better off without me?

I loved looking after her, and comforting her, but then I'd start feeling guilty… like I was enjoying her being sick, only I'd never want that, to see her hurt. I just like being needed, no, I like **her** needing me.

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 15:33 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

It is perfectly normal to want to be needed by the people we care for Wheeler, as I am sure you would say yourself, if it were anyone else asking the question.

You seem to have a peculiar blockage when it comes to Linka, because at all other times I would be the one asking you for advice about women!

Ma-Ti

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 2:40 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

A peculiar blockage? Yeah, I do I guess. I love her.

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 15:46 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Love does that?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 3:18 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__RE: Greetings_

Yeah little buddy, it does.

See with Linka, it **matters**.

Before I met her it was all just for fun, if it works great, if it doesn't work shrug it off and move on.

I can't do that anymore, it **has** to work. And the more I care, the less objective I can be about her responses. I mean, how much is just wishful thinking on my part?

I have no idea what goes through her mind, for all I know she might have wanted to talk, to tell me it's never gonna happen. But I **can't** think that way, I need the hope.

You must think I'm crazed!

* * *

_**From:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Date:**__ Monday, February 10 1997, 15:46 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Yes my friend, but you have been crazed for Linka since the day we met. It is normal for you.

I cannot pretend to know what goes on in Linka's mind either, even with my ring. She might be undecided, needing to hear your side before she chooses. What I do know, is that Linka would never go to all the trouble of that weekend, especially when she was not feeling at her best, just to tell you no.

I must go, I will see you Wednesday and we can talk more then.

Do not give up.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 3:18 pm_

_**To:**__FromTheHeart_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Greetings_

Thanks Ma-Ti, that actually helped. Guess I did need to talk it through after all!

See you soon.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 10, 1997 6:50 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

How are you Babe?

I was kind of expecting to hear from you by now so I don't know if I should be worried because you're still sick or if I upset you… I re-read my last message, I was tired, I didn't mean for it to sound off or anything.

Damn, just worked out the time difference. Talk to you tomorrow?

You know if I don't hear from you I'll start calling right? And I have the 'cruiser so the next step is a visit!

Sorry Lin, just please let me know you're okay.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 08:03:49_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

Hi Yankee,

I am feeling much better thank you. I did go back to work a little too soon though I think, I went straight to bed last night and slept right through.

Do not worry about your e-mail, we were both tired and probably irritable… the weekend did not exactly go the way we had planned did it?

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 12:10 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

Hey there Beautiful, good morning!

I'm glad you're feeling better, (and that you're not mad at me!)

Yeah I guess I was pretty disappointed that we never had that talk, but we were together and that's what really matters right?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 08:15:32_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

Of course… and that reminds me Yankee, thank you for looking after me.

We do need to talk though and I think we should stop waiting for the perfect moment, or we will be waiting forever.

I have to leave for work, but I will check my e-mails lunchtime.

Sweet dreams.

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 12:23 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

You're welcome Babe.

Any time you need me, for any reason, I'll be there for you, I promise.

So you wanna try that talk again this weekend?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 12:29:21_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

Nyet, something else will just interfere… tell me what you want Yankee?

Lin x

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 07:59 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry_

What I want? From you? You really need to ask?

Lin, I love you, I want to be with you! I want to spend every moment of everyday with you. I want us to be a real couple so I can stop worrying that you'll find someone better. I want a future with you, not just as Planeteers, but for **us**.

I know that saving the Earth has to come first, but that doesn't mean we can't have a life and even if it means travelling half a world away every weekend for the rest of our lives, I want that, I want us to belong together.

My stomach's churning and my head is spinning, I don't even know if what I've said makes any sense.

Please don't leave me hanging here?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 18:18:15_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ I love you too_

Of course I needed to ask! It is not something I could just assume.

I am still not sure that it will work out between us, but I do know there is no one better for me and I am willing to try. I **want** to try.

Being a Planeteer does have to come first but you are right, we can still have a life and I want that life to be together. Even given the problems of the last few weeks, our weekends together have been wonderful. I hate being apart from you, I want us to belong to each other.

I do love you Yankee and I cannot wait for this weekend, I want to see you so much.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 10:22 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

So we're official? A couple? I'm your boyfriend?

You might have to keep telling me Babe, cos I think I'm dreaming!

I **know** it will work between us, we were made for each other! I want to hold you so much right now. What time can I come get you this weekend?

We don't have to do anything special if you're still feeling under the weather, but we can if you want?

Oh, by the way, Ma-Ti's gonna be here for the next few days, I'm not sure if he'll still be here at the weekend, if he is maybe we should just stay at yours and I'll leave him the key?

Love Always

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 18:28:37_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you too_

Are you not supposed to be working Yankee?

Da, we are officially a couple. You are my boyfriend and I will not let you forget it, you belong to me now and I will not let anyone else have you. Do you still think you are dreaming?

You should just come here anyway, there is no point in doubling the travelling time or we will spend the whole weekend sleeping! You might as well keep the geo-cruiser until after my birthday anyway, because Grandmuska is expecting us so if you do not mind the travel, it will be easier.

Being with you will be special enough, we do not need to do anything else. I do not think I will feel under the weather then but to be honest, I would really like to just be alone with you. I will cook dinner and we can find a few old movies to curl up in front of.

Love Always

Your Girlfriend.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 10:37 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Babe I wish I could tell you just how happy I am right now but e-mails can be woefully inadequate at times!

Yeah I'm working don't worry, I just couldn't wait for lunchtime to read your answer, so now I'm sitting here grinning like an idiot. I hope no one comes in my office, or they might lock me up!

We'll be together soon though and then I'll do everything in my power to make sure you know just how much I love you.

What you suggested sounds great, just you and me, and we can do that as often as you want.

I'll come to you as soon as I get off work Friday then and I've already arranged leave around your birthday.

That's a good point though, what would you like for a present?

Take care Sweetheart.

Love Always

Your Boyfriend.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 18:43:17_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Yankee, these greetings could get silly!

I know couples are **supposed** to be a bit silly when they get together but I am not sure I will be good at it, it is embarrassing. I will try if you want me to though.

Please believe that I want you to come here as soon as you can, but it is not practical. I was travelling backwards through the time zones, if you leave straight after work you will reach here in the early hours of the morning.

Can you sleep when you get in? Say for 5 hours? Then you can come straight here and we can have breakfast together.

I know it is not ideal but I think it is safer and it will probably give us more time together in the long run.

All I want for my birthday is to spend it with you.

Love

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 12:01 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

That makes sense Babe, I'll try, it wont be easy sleeping that time of night though... especially when I'm so close to being with you.

I'll be there for your birthday Beautiful, just try stopping me! But I want to get you something you actually want, give me a hint? And don't worry about the price.

Love

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 20:05:12_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

You are very sweet Yankee Moy, but I do not need you to buy me things.

We have to visit my family on Sunday but I know exactly how I want us to spend Saturday, I have it all worked out!

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 12:12 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Moy?

That's cool Babe but I'll be with you for Breakfast on Friday. Don't worry if you have to work, I just wanted to be with you on your actual birthday, I have Monday off too.

So are you gonna tell me about this plan of yours? And you didn't answer my question about your present?

Love

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 20:36:45_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

My/mine? You are** My** Yankee,

Nyet I am not going to tell you my plans, you will have to wait and see but I do not think you will mind.

I will ask first thing tomorrow if I can have the extra days off, I do not think it will be a problem and it would be nice not to have to work on my birthday anyway. Not to mention spending the extra time with you!

I do not want to pick something for my birthday, I want you to surprise me. There is no need for something expensive or amazing, all that matters is that it will be from you.

You know me better than anyone, trust your instincts!

Love

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 12:41 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Okay, if that's what you want, I'll do my best.

I hope you can get the time off, but if you can't I'll come and meet you for lunch or something. We'll spend as much time together as we can!

Gotta go, I have meetings all afternoon… I **hate** this job!

Yours always

Love W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th February 1997 20:49:15_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Awww Yankee, it wont be forever, we will be back on Hope Island soon I am sure.

To be honest I do not like my job either, it is something I always thought I would enjoy but after being a Planeteer, it is very dull. I am not sure what I would do if we ever left completely.

I will be in bed when you get home but I will check for messages before I go to work as usual.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 7:30 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you too_

Well I guess you could become a housewife. I mean if you don't think being the high powered exec with the endlessly boring meetings is for you, it's a option right?

For me, I reckon I'd make a pretty good Fire Fighter.

Hope you slept well, I'll talk to you soon.

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 12th February 1997 06:23:15_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ I love you_

Good Morning Yankee Moy,

You think I would make a good housewife? Maybe I will consider it someday, given the right circumstances.

I could definitely see you as a fireman, you have the look and you would not be happy if you were not doing something heroic.

Did you say Ma-Ti was arriving with you today?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 10:31 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

I think you'd be a great housewife Babe, care to elaborate on the 'right circumstances'?

So you think I have the look of a fireman huh? That's good right? Chicks dig fire fighters?

Yeah Ma-Ti is aiming to arrive around lunchtime so I can show him around. Originally he was gonna come earlier but I can't have time off and he's nervous about making his way around New York on his own.

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**IFrom:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 12th February 1997 06:39:52_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ I love you_

Yankee we have not even been a couple for a day, do you not think discussing those circumstances should wait a while?

Some women like the image of a fireman, but I have never been one to be particularly interested in them. Who you are is much more important to me than just having good looks and a great body… and da, I did notice, that was what you wanted to know right? It is hard to miss how you look especially considering how much time we all spent swimming.

Say hello to Ma-Ti for me, I have to be in work early today we have a review board to get through… being a Planeteer is much more direct, they waste so much time talking!

Take care,

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 11, 1997 10:45 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Direct? Babe you're beginning to sound like me!

We may have only been a couple for a day but I've been in love with you for 7 years! There's no rush though, we should probably at least discuss it in person.

I know you don't care about looks but you need to be at least a little bit attracted to your boyfriend! I'm glad you noticed, I never really thought you paid much attention though I tried hard to get you to.

I need to go in early tomorrow too so that I can have a longer lunch, though knowing me I'll be running late. That means I probably wont get a chance to get on-line until tomorrow night, which'll drive me crazy!

This week is going to seem like forever!

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 12th February 1997 12:10:22_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

I paid a lot of attention to you, I was just careful not to let it show… Gi always managed to catch me though and Kwame made it clear a couple of times that he knew that I was jealous of whichever girl you were flirting with at the time. I have been in love with you for a lot longer than you realise, I just was not ready to tell you.

As much as I hate being apart from you, I have to admit that it might be what I needed. I know now that I could never stand to lose you.

Have you told Ma-Ti about us?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 12, 1997 09:45 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Sorry Babe,

Ma-Ti and I just got back from dinner, we didn't realise how long we were talking for. I guess we had a lot to catch up on! Hopefully you'll still get this before you wake up though!

You wont lose me, I'm all yours! I never meant to hurt you by flirting with others, I was never really interested in any of them, it was just another way of making you notice me… no one ever said I was bright!

I did tell Ma-Ti, yeah, he asked how things were going. I hope that's not a problem? He is really happy for us.

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 13th February 1997 06:10:22_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

Nyet, of course it is not a problem. Gi will want to know too, she is out of contact this week though. I cannot remember why, she did tell me but it was a rather long story and mixed up with a few other things.

It did hurt to see you paying attention to other girls but part of that was wanting to tell you how I felt and not having the courage to do so. I know I have done things that hurt you too, can we just forgive everything and start with a fresh slate?

It is how we behave now that matters, da?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 12, 1997 10:19 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

You bet Babe!

No more flirting unless it's with each other and no more secrets either. We'll be completely open with each other, and the only things we'll keep secret are surprises!

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 13th February 1997 06:24:14_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

Agreed. I have no reason to hide my feelings from you now that you know I love you, in fact I cannot wait for the chance to show you how much.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 12, 1997 10:36 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Me too Beautiful!

Did you get the time off round your birthday by the way?

I'll let you go get ready for work, Ma-Ti is sleeping on our lumpy couch, the least I can do is let him have an early night.

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 13th February 1997 06:58:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

**Our** couch?

There was no problem getting the leave, I have not had much time off since I have been here, though now we are a couple I think that is going to change.

Sweet dreams Yankee Moy

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thurs, Feb 13, 1997 08:36 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Ma-Ti snores! Even closing the bedroom door I could hear him!! By the time I got to sleep I was so tired I overslept.

It's great news about the leave, the more time we get together the better!

I'll probably be late in again, I don't really mind cos spending time with Ma-Ti is fun, but I miss talking to you.

Talk to you soon.

Love W

~XXX~

P.S. Yes **OURS**

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thurs, Feb 13, 1997 09:06 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Lin? Did I freak you out with the whole joint ownership thing?

I didn't mean to, I just wanted to let you know that I take our relationship seriously. You're not just some girl I'm dating… Am I going too fast?

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Friday 14th February 1997 06:28:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

Nyet, of course you did not freak me out, I liked it. A lot!

I am sorry for not messaging you last night, there was an accident on the road we were travelling on so we were really late getting back from our inspection and then I could not get an internet connection.

Just one more day to go before you arrive in **our** Russian residence!

You should get an early night, it might help you sleep when you get home tomorrow, though as I remember it, you have never had trouble going to sleep at any time.

Sweet dreams Yankee Moy

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thurs, Feb 13, 1997 22:38 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

I'm not gonna get jealous and unreasonable, even though I know that 'we' means Piotr, see how mature about it I'm being? Even though it'll probably give me nightmares.

Okay, I'll say good night then.

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Friday 14th February 1997 06:42:37_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

You call that mature? Oh Yankee, what am I going to do with you? Do not answer that!

Actually 'we' did mean Piotr **and** Natalia. We were expecting a large water purification plant and it was anything but fun!

Sweet dreams Yankee Moy,

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Fri, Feb 14, 1997 07:58 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Sorry, I don't really doubt you, I just keep waiting for something to go wrong!

Ma-Ti is heading back down south this morning so I don't have to worry about him being here alone.

You're really okay with it being **our** apartment?

Love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Friday 14th February 1997 16:42:37_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I love you_

I would not have said it if I was not okay with it.

Are we being crazy? We have not even seen each other since we agreed to be together, we have never even had a date!

Am I moving too fast? It seems like we have waited for so long, but I know there are things that I will need to take slower and I do not want you to feel under pressure to commit to things you are not ready for either.

You only have to tell me, I will not be upset because it will only work if we are both comfortable.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Fri, Feb 14, 1997 05:58 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I love you_

Babe I've been ready to commit to you for a long time, if I question things it's not because I have doubts but because it seems too good to be true.

I wont be pressuring you for anything, I'm just going to love everything you're ready for.

Now I'm gonna get some shuteye and I'll see you for breakfast at **our** Russian apartment very soon.

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~


	6. Together

**Chapter Six - Together**

**

* * *

**

**Week 3**

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Sun 16th Feb 1997 13:43:26_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ I'm home!_

Hi Linka,

I'm home! It's been a long week but it was worth it. I really missed having you guys there to talk to though… It's great being the expert but they ask me **everything**!

So how did things go with Wheeler last weekend, is he with you this week too?

Talk to you soon

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:00:59_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I miss you_

Hi Lyubov,

I know you will not be back yet but I wanted you to have a message waiting for you and, I needed to tell you again how perfect this weekend was.

It is getting harder and harder to leave you, but at least it is only for four days this time.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:12:34_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

Hi Gi, welcome back!

I know exactly what you mean, there is no one here I can just be myself with, I miss all of you too!

Sorry for not answering you until now, Wheeler was here and I did not check my e-mails.

Last weekend was a complete wash out, I was sick and poor Wheeler had to take care of me! We ended up having our talk via e-mails, but it all worked out for the best… **this** weekend was very different!

Best Wishes

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 17th Feb 1997 17:20:09_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

If you stopped there to see if you could hook me, it worked! What happened?!

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:26:43_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

Da, I knew that would get your interest!

Well, first we agreed that we should try being a couple, but that was on-line and we had no idea if it would work when we were together… well perhaps we did have an idea but I was still worried. I need not have, we both think alike. We had been joking about our flats belonging to both of us so I had a key cut for him… and he brought me one for his flat too!

But Gi, you can have no idea how nervous I was when he arrived. He hugged me like he usually does but then we just stood there staring at each other as if we did not know what to do. He finally leant in to kiss me and I was so much on edge that I jumped and pulled away.

Poor Wheeler, he got worried that I had changed my mind!

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 17th Feb 1997 17:33:36_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

But you hadn't right? And he kissed you then? Come on Linka, just tell me!

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:38:43_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

Gi you are so predictable!

Da, I told him that I had not changed my mind, that I was just nervous. He gets a little smug when he has the upper hand but he can be really sweet too. Not to mention patient!

I have to admit, it felt natural… kissing him. And once we had started, we did not want to stop. We did of course but I do not think we let go of each other for very long that day.

We curled up on the sofa together and talked about everything; the planeteers, ours lives, our relationship… Oh Gi! There were so many times when we nearly admitted our feelings… all those doubts I had, all the times I told myself he did not feel the same or I was just imagining his feelings. All the time he felt exactly the same and worried about the same things.

We have wasted so much time.

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 17th Feb 1997 17:41:56_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

It wasn't wasted! You were growing up and learning about each other. Just because you didn't spend those years cuddling on the sofa doesn't mean you weren't together. You've been devoted to each other since the day you met… you just took a little while to work it out.

So what happened next?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:47:33_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

Thank you Gi.

I do know… it just feels like we should have spent more time together, especially now that we are so far apart.

There is a beautiful park near where I am living, we walked there on Sunday and then I made us dinner. Since he wasn't going home until today we could relax. Which meant more kissing and cuddling on the sofa of course, but I had put music on and after a while Wheeler pulled me up to dance with him.

It was unplanned and we were not dressed up and there was certainly no stunning dance moves, but it felt like the most romantic thing in the world.

I know you must be laughing at me but for once I do not mind, I am happy.

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 17th Feb 1997 17:52:52_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

It's so great to hear you like this! And yeah, maybe I'm laughing just a bit but it's only because I'm so pleased for you both.

Soooo… what happened about the sleeping arrangements?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 12:58:33_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

Trust you to ask that!

Well okay, there is no need to be secretive anyway. Wheeler and I had already agreed that we would take things slowly and not do anything we were not ready for… by which of course I mean nothing that I am not ready for, Wheeler is always ready for anything.

Still, by Saturday night I was feeling a little nervous. We were kissing more than talking and it was becoming a bit… heated. We have been sharing a bed for a few weeks – had I told you that? – but of course nothing had happened. After the way we had spent the day though, I was not sure we would be able to stop. After all we are a couple now and certainly if Wheeler had pushed things I would have given in to him, but that is not his style. Once he saw that something was bothering me he pulled back and let things calm down.

I was worried that he would be disappointed but he assured me that he was happy to just be with me and considering how long he has been waiting, I guess I can believe him.

It did not stop him from kissing me goodnight though once we were tucked up in bed… and good morning the next day. We did not get up early Sunday either, I have never been one to stay in bed after I have woken up but it was a real luxury being able to lie there in my boyfriends arms, kissing and being silly.

Having to get up and go to work today was terrible, especially since I had to leave Wheeler at my flat, but at least it is only for a few days.

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 17th Feb 1997 18:04:25_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I'm home!_

So that's it then, the two of you are really a couple!

I hope Gaia lets us come home soon so that I can tease you both in person!!

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 17, 1997 07:15 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I miss you_

I miss you too Babe, so much.

It was probably easier for me this morning, getting to bum around the flat after you left. Being there made me feel close to you and it was like a normal day, just me heading off to work, you know? It'll probably hit me hard tomorrow when you're not there when I wake up.

I have to get ready for work and it's gonna be a long day so I have a feeling I will crash when I get back to my apartment, but I'll try to get on-line for a little while.

I love you!

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 17th February 1997 18:22:44_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:I miss you_

Get your sleep, I need you to take care of yourself.

It means everything just knowing you are there.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 17, 1997 13:28 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: I miss you_

No worries Babe, I'll be fine and I'll always be here for you.

Sweet dreams Ruskie Tootskie.

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is only one day but you can take it that it's more of the same for our two favourite characters. There's a few more chapters to go so please bare with me!


	7. Living Apart

**Chapter Seven - Living Apart**

* * *

**Week 4**

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:02:00_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Good Morning Yankee Moy,

Happy two week anniversary! I know it is a bit silly but it is not just two weeks that we have been together, but two whole weeks in which we have not argued! That has to be worth celebrating!

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 22:08 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Happy Anniversary Sweetheart,

We're not going to argue anymore, we're gonna spend every weekend like the last two, curled up and cosy!

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:14:20_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Wishful thinking! Of course we will argue again AND we will spend every weekend curled up together. That is just normal.

Before I forget, there was something I wanted to ask you. Some of the girls found out that it is my birthday on Friday and they want to take me out somewhere tomorrow… actually they wanted to do something closer to my Birthday but I did not want to risk being tired when you arrive.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 22:25 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

You're stunning when you're angry, I don't mind fighting with you occasionally, especially when we get to make up afterwards!

What did you want to ask me Babe?

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:28:41_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

If it is okay for me to go out with them? It will just be dinner and maybe some dancing.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 22:33 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

You don't need my permission? To be honest I am a bit surprised you even asked…

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:39:28_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I know I do not need your permission, but I want your approval.

I do not want you thinking bad things or to be jealous anymore, I need you to trust me and for that we have to be completely open with each other.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 22:46 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Wow.

Of course I trust you! Now we're a couple and I know how you feel, I'm not terrified of you meeting someone else… well not so much anyway. I just needed to know you weren't **looking** for someone else.

So go out and have fun, just not so much fun you don't want to see me Friday!

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:50:19_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I could never have **that** much fun without you! I will never look for or want, anyone else either.

Thank you Sweetheart.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 22:54 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

You're welcome Beautiful… so I guess this means I should have told you that I've started playing pool with a couple of the guys (just guys) some nights after work?

I wasn't hiding it from you or anything, it's just that when we're together you're all I'm thinking about and I completely forgot. If it makes you uncomfortable I wont do it anymore.

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 06:59:34_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Do not be silly, I am glad you are getting along with your colleagues better, and you should not be cooped up all the time!

Just as long as you would rather be with me!

I have to get ready for work, and you should sleep!

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 23:08 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

**Of course I'd rather be with you****!** It's only the thought of seeing you Friday that's keeping me going.

I don't want to sleep, it's only 11:00, and I want to sit here and be silly with my girlfriend!

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 07:30:41_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Your girlfriend needs to go to work soon, otherwise she would sit here and be silly with you all day.

Stay up if you want, just make sure you are well rested for Friday, you have a long weekend in front of you!

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Feb 24, 1997 23:35 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Don't worry sweet stuff, I have a** LOT **of stamina. And there's no way I'm gonna be tired for our weekends, you don't know how much I look forward to them.

Just to show willing though, I'll say goodnight and let you go to work.

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 07:43:11_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

You are going to **need** a lot of stamina Yankee Moy!

Sweet dreams.

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 25, 1997 08:04 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I am? What are we doing for your birthday? Rock climbing? Running?

You know I love you anyway right?

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 25th February 1997 18:23:14_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Very funny, just for that I might just change our plans… how does a ten mile hike sound to you?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Feb 25, 1997 23:37 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Babe! Just trust me when I say that I can think of much better ways to make it up to you!

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 26th February 1997 07:59:33_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I might take you up on that!

Sorry Lyubov I overslept and now I have to run, and I will be out tonight so I will talk to you either very late tonight, or tomorrow morning.

All my Love,

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 26, 1997 07:50 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

That's okay, I was playing pool last night.

Have fun and don't do anything that I… actually Babe, don't do anything that Ma-Ti wouldn't do!

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 27th February 1997 02:06:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I just got home, do not worry I am completely sober, much to my colleagues disgust!

It was a fun night, a nice dinner and a club afterwards for dancing. It would have been more fun if I had had my boyfriend here to dance with me and I would have been happier if there had been less drinking, but other than some rather warm jokes (which you will have to explain to me,) there were no incidents, so it was a good night.

How was the pool?

All my Love,

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 26, 1997 18:34 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

The Pool was great, I won!

I'm glad you had a good time Babe, I hope your friends didn't make you too uncomfortable… or that you felt you couldn't drink because of me?

I'd be happy to explain the warm jokes, I'll even demonstrate if you can translate them!

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 27th February 1997 07:26:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Congratulations on your Pool playing Yankee, you will have to teach me!

I was not too uncomfortable but not comfortable enough to drink with them. I do not drink with you because you do not but I would probably drink with Gi now, if you were around to look after me and put me to bed. Does that make sense? But then I would not do it if it made you uncomfortable.

I cannot believe that it is my birthday tomorrow! And we will see each other very soon now!

All my Love,

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 26, 1997 23:34 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

Not soon enough Babe, I want to see you everyday!

And it wont make me uncomfortable if you drink when we're with your family (or when you're with Gi,) but I'm glad you want me to be there to take care of you, I'll worry less if I know you're safe.

Love Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 27th February 1997 07:41:36_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

I promise I will not do anything stupid unless you are there to look after me then. I like having someone to protect me!

I know it is not enough, I have been wondering if we should ask Gaia how much longer she is planning to keep us here for… but then I think it might make her feel bad and I know there are still things I need to get done here before we go home.

Lets just focus on this weekend, we will be together and I want it to be fun.

All my Love,

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed, Feb 26, 1997 23:49 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy2 Week Anniversary_

It will be fun! It's my job to see that you're happy on your birthday and I take my job very seriously!

Now I'm gonna get an early night so that I can get to work early, and more importantly, leave early! I'll see you for breakfast Friday Babe.

I Love You!

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 27th February 1997 07:55:37_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Happy2 Week Anniversary_

All you have to do to make me happy is be here Yankee Moy.

Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow, I want this weekend to be special, for both of us.

All my Love,

Lin

~XXX~


	8. Opening presents

**A/N:** My thanks to Becks for the idea for Wheelers present, and to everyone who is still reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Opening presents**

* * *

**Week 1**

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Mar 1997 12:35:27_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Happy Birthday!_

Hi Linka,

I hope you had a great time this weekend, you were on leave until today yes?

I want to hear all the details!

Best Wishes

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 12:00:02_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Missing you_

Thank you for an amazing weekend Yankee Moy, and for my presents.

Let me know you got back safely.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 12:05:37_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

Hi Gi,

It was perfect! And thank you for the snow globe, it is so pretty!

Are you sure you want ALL the details? Well then I will start at the beginning.

Wheeler arrived here early on Friday morning, on my birthday, and we had breakfast together. He surprised me with some beautiful red roses, (which I am surprised survived the flight,) and a box of chocolates. I know it is predicable of me and pathetic to say, but I was just so happy to see him…. I tell him he does not need to get me anything but I do love all the little things he does, it is part of who he is and it makes him happy to please me.

Then he gave me my present… Gi, I love him dearly but he has no sense whatsoever! He bought me a puppy!

He had all the health checks done and got it from the humane society… well he knows all about that of course… he even got all the things I would need for it like bowls and toys and a basket. But he did not once think about how it would be for me to look after it, I am not even sure I am allowed to have one here! Not to mention that giving an animal as a present is one of the worst things you can do.

But he was so pleased with himself and I know he is going to help me with it, besides he is so cute! The puppy I mean. He is a Red Siberian Husky, Wheeler said he knew I would love him on sight because he has red hair… again I am talking about the puppy.

Wheeler said I should have someone to protect me, which is nonsense. He probably means from Piotr. Not that Sparky could do much right now but I know that he would try. I called him Sparky because he does remind me of my firebug, soft and fluffy but ready to take on the world… do not tell him I said that!

Am I crazy?

Linka.

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Mar 1997 17:27:09_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Happy Birthday!_

He sounds gorgeous! (I mean the puppy too.) Send me a picture?

You know what they say Linka, dogs are surrogate babies, I think Wheeler is getting serious! And no, you're not crazy, you're both adults now and you'll take good care of the new addition to your family.

Now you're not going to make me beg for the next instalment are you?

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 12:44:20_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

Nyet, I do not want you to beg. I **hope** he is serious, I know I am. I was afraid of ruining what we had, our friendship, and of it disrupting the team. Now that we have crossed that line though, I know it will work between us. I just wish I had had the courage to do something about it while we still lived on Hope Island, being apart from him is hard.

I have attached a few photographs as you asked. My favourite is the one of Wheeler and Sparky together. The fact that Sparky will be waiting for me when I get back to the flat tonight is the only thing that makes it bearable… I think Wheeler knew that too. He knows how lonely I have been without him, it really was a thoughtful gift.

Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself.

After breakfast we played with Sparky and set up his bed and everything. Bless him, he is still a baby so it was not long before he fell asleep, it was so adorable!

Wheeler reminded me about my plans then but my first instinct was to say we could not leave our new pet. He convinced me though as it would only be for a couple of hours but I made sure he had everything he needed before we slipped out.

The Moskva River is frozen over, as it usually is this time of year, so we went ice-skating. It is a pastime I loved as a child and now I know it is something Wheeler loves too… though we were both out of practice and did not stay on our feet the whole time… though he will no doubt deny that!

I insisted we go back to the flat before lunch, to check on Sparky. I am glad we did, he had eaten all of the food and relocated himself to the sofa. I did not mind that of course, but he had also made a mess on the carpet which I made Wheeler clean up, naturally.

After that we went out again to my favourite restaurant. I used my birthday as an excuse to make Wheeler try some of the traditional foods of my country, he complained but he ate it… and loved it. I will not let him forget that soon, but then I think he likes being teased.

I have to go, I have a meeting to attend but I will continue later if you still want to hear it all.

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Mar 1997 17:48:19_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

It sounds like you had a really romantic day planned, I hope having the dog there didn't spoil it for you?

Okay then I'll check for the next instalment later or tomorrow.

Take Care

Gi.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Mar 4, 1997 07:15 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Missing you_

I arrived back safe and sound.

It was an amazing weekend but I feel like I should be thanking you, so thank you.

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 15:24:29_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Missing you_

I told you I knew exactly how I wanted to spend the day, I am glad you enjoyed it all though, you certainly made it special for me.

That is how I always want it to be for us.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Mar 4, 1997 07:30 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Missing you_

It will be Babe, we were made for each other!

I gotta go get ready for work, the sooner I get things sorted out around here, the sooner we can get out of this racket and back home where we belong, together.

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 18:34:02_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

No of course it did not spoil it. Wheeler and I are past the awkward, got to be perfect, stage. It **was** romantic, but it was also comfortable.

I am not sure if I can explain. We laughed and joked… and hugged and kissed, but it is allowed now, there is no pressure. We are not trying to entertain or impress each other, we are just together and it feels wonderful.

After lunch we went back to the flat to play with Sparky… and cuddle on the sofa. Do not worry I will not give you too many of those details, I am sure you did not mean that when you said you wanted to know. But it is always nice just to talk and relax and share our weeks properly. Sometimes e-mail is insufficient for the things we need to say.

We stayed like that until it was time to get ready for dinner. I had warned Wheeler that he would need to dress up so he actually bought a new suit! He looked very handsome, I have pictures of that too… I took a lot this weekend. I wore a long blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that shows off my figure, it is new too and it definitely met with Wheelers approval.

Sparky stole one of Wheelers socks to chew and curled up with it in his bed so we knew he would be okay.

The restaurant was perfect, not too noisy or crowded but a wonderful atmosphere. The food was delicious and Wheeler insisted on ordering a bottle of champagne to go with it. Of course neither of us drink normally but as we had it with our food I do not think it affected us, I had the rest of the night planned out anyway.

The restaurant I picked has a dance floor, which was the main reason I selected it. We danced until very late, well late for me, Wheeler is a night owl. I was not tired though, just happy and excited.

We did have a moment when it came to paying the bill, Wheeler had paid for us all day and it was not a cheap restaurant but he insisted that as it was my birthday it was for him to pay. I agreed on the proviso he let me do the same for him, though knowing Wheeler we will have the same argument again.

It was not serious though and we returned home in good humour with each other.

I think I should stop here and go on to Sunday except… there is something else, which I am not sure I should put in an e-mail?

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Mar 1997 23:40:59_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

Linka!

You can't say that and then **not** tell me!!!

I want to hear everything, even the soppy stuff! To be honest I was a bit worried that you **didn't** kiss and cuddle, your accounts are factual, but I see now that you just don't like describing all that.

I don't want a minute by minute account, but it's nice hearing you talk about Wheeler like that, I like to know that you're both happy. So, anything you're comfortable telling me, I want to hear. Ok?

Now, what shouldn't you put in an e-mail? Is it what I'm thinking? I know you know what I'm thinking!

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 18:44:22_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

Okay, you can tell me if it is too much though. And Da, I think it is exactly what you are thinking.

We got home and we were being silly, dancing in the living room without music and making soppy jokes. We disturbed Sparky and had to look after him before we could go to bed, but neither of us minded, it had been too good a day.

So I let Wheeler use the bathroom first and then did what I needed to do before coming out and asking him to help me with my dress zip. I knew he would not be able to resist doing _something_ and I was right. He pushed my dress off my shoulders and kissed my neck.

Normally I would push him away playfully and tell him to go to bed but that was not what I had in mind this time. I let my dress fall to the floor and took his hand to hold him there as I turned to face him, and kiss him.

That was as far as my plan went, I have no idea how to seduce someone, I was just relying on Wheeler to get the message and take over. He did.

That does not mean it was all one sided though, I **am** affectionate, I just cannot describe all of that. Wheeler seems happy to be with me though and that is what matters.

I will never forget that night Gi, it exceeded any expectations I ever had and dispelled the fears.

I gave him a moment of panic the next morning though. You know I always wake up early anyway and I heard Sparky scratching at the door so I got up to feed him. Wheeler woke while I was in the kitchen and came running out thinking that there was something wrong. Of course my immediate reaction was to look away, since he had not bothered to put anything on, but once I realised he needed to know that I did not have any regrets, I did my best to calm him.

It all felt so right that it did not occur to me that he could worry, if I had I would not have left him to wake alone, I still feel bad about it. I did my best to make it up to him though and we did not leave the flat all day.

Lin

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Tue 4th Mar 1997 23:51:30_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

I don't know what to say, I'm just really pleased for you both.

The details fine, although I could have done without the image of Wheeler running around naked!

So you were going to your grandmothers on Sunday?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 4th March 1997 18:55:32_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

You do not know what you are missing! After my initial embarrassment I rather enjoyed watching him walk round with nothing on.

Anyway, da we were going to Grandmuska's. I forgot to tell you before that she called me to ask about the sleeping arrangements. I have never been so embarrassed. Part of the reason for my embarrassment of course, was that I had already decided I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but I really did not want to explain that to my Grandmother.

It was Mishka's fault though, he kept telling her he wanted a family party. What he meant was that he wanted his fiancé to come and not have to take her home, and he did not want to share with Wheeler. I do not really mind though, I like Tanya and since Grandmuska did not seem to mind, I opted to have us share with our own partners.

Thankfully they all liked Sparky!

It worked out really well. We spent a relaxing day together, just talking and laughing. Grandmuska had prepared the most wonderful dinner and then Mishka produced a monopoly set, he had gotten one in English for us all to play. The thing was, it did not matter what we did, it was who we were with and I think it is important for Wheeler to feel like part of a family, it is something he missed to a large extent when he was growing up.

We came back to the flat on Monday and just had a lazy day watching movies, and then Wheeler left this morning.

That is about it I think, unless there is anything else you would like to know?

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Wed 5th Mar 1997 00:11:23_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Happy Birthday!_

I think that about covers it.

I'm glad you had a great time, and I'm **really** glad to see you and Wheeler getting on so well, you guys have always been perfect for each other!

I'm going to head off to bed now but I'll talk to you soon, oh and let me know if you forgot anything!

Take Care

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 5th March 1997 06:02:59_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Are you there?_

Yankee I need you.

Waking up alone this morning was more than I can bear. Talk to me please? I do not want to be alone, not after what we have shared.

Lin

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Mar 4, 1997 10:09 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Are you there?_

I'm here Babe, I'll always be here.

Do you want me to fly back now? Or do you want to talk for a while?

I Love You!

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 5th March 1997 06:12:59_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Are you there?_

I want you here now, but I do not expect you to come all the way back and besides I have to go to work before you could get here. I just needed some sort of contact.

I was fine yesterday, even going to bed… I mean I missed you, but this morning I just feel terrible. I think maybe it was too soon for us to be apart. I am sorry for making such a fuss.

I love you too.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Mar 4, 1997 10:20 pm_

_**To: **__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Are you there?_

You can ask me for anything, including a not very long flight if it means we can be together. I've been dreading going to bed to be honest, I need you too. You were right, it's too soon to be apart.

How about it? Just this once, you call in sick and let me come there? I'm not worried about work or the planet, they aren't gonna end in a couple of days, but I wont go against what you want. No matter what I want.

Please Lin, let's give ourselves the time we need?

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 5th March 1997 06:25:42_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Are you there?_

Just this once Yankee moy, but only if you are sure you are not too tired to fly?

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tue, Mar 4, 1997 10:29 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Are you there?_

I'm wide awake and there's always the autopilot.

I'm on my way.

~XXX~


	9. Lies and Videotape

**Chapter Nine - Lies and Videotape**

* * *

**Week 2**

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Sun March 9th 1997 06:23 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Alert_

Wheeler?

I called your work and they said you were on a Planeteer alert, but when I called Ma-Ti he said he hadn't heard from you and that all you'd say when he contacted you was that everything was fine.

What is going on?

Kwame

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 07:20 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Arrived safe and sound_

I love you.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 10th March 1997 15:23:24_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

I love you too.

Thank you for being there for me, I do not even want to consider what it would be like without you.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 07:28 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

It'd be dull and boring without me Babe!

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 07:31 am_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Hey Kwame,

Everything's fine, it was a personal alert. Don't worry about it.

So how's everything with you? Linka said you had the use of the company 'copter huh?

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 10th March 1997 15:32:58_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

Very true Lyubov!

By the way, did you refresh Sparky's litter tray before you left?

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 07:35 am_

_**To:**WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

What a lovely way of putting it. Yes I did, you've domesticated me!

Gonna get ready for work, talk to you later Sweetheart!

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Mon March 10th 1997 12:35_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Alert_

Yes, I have been very busy. I am sorry I have not been in touch.

Seriously though Wheeler, were you just using an alert as an excuse to skip work, or is something going on?

It is not always wise to try to deal with things on your own my friend.

Kwame

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 10th March 1997 15:39:22_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

Thank you… I like having a house-trained boyfriend.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 08:05 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

For goodness sake don't start telling people I'm house trained! That's something else entirely!

Just when I think you've gotten a handle on your English!

Off to work now, Babe.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 10th March 1997 17:39:22_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Arrived safe and sound_

Da, Yankee moy, I know, I was teasing.

I love you

Lin

~ XXX ~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 12:02 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Kwame-my-man, don't worry so much.

I wasn't playing hooky but it was kind of a personal alert. I'd just had time off though, so I couldn't take more and I couldn't explain to my boss why I needed the time. It was only two days and I knew there was nothing major going on, so chill okay?

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Mon March 10th 1997 07:14 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Alert_

No Wheeler, not this time.

It is not like you to be evasive, and everything you say is making it worse. Please understand, I am simply concerned for your welfare.

I will ask Linka if necessary, I know you will not lie or hide things from her.

Kwame

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 12:20 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Jeez Kwame, what are you keeping tabs on me or something? Would it hurt you to trust me?

Look, don't ask Linka okay, you'll embarrass her. I was with her in Russia, she wasn't feeling great and I went to take care of her. That's all.

Now give it a rest!

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Mon March 10th 1997 07:28 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Alert_

Normally I do trust you, but if that were all, you would not be trying to conceal it. I will not ask Linka, provided you tell me everything.

I will give it a rest **when** I am satisfied that all is well, with you **and** Linka. I may have been busy but we are still family.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 12:33 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Have you been spending time with Gi 'cos now you're beginning to sound like her?!

Okay, fine! But if you tell Linka I told, you are so dead! And don't go all judgemental on us either, we aren't doing anything wrong.

I spent Linka's birthday weekend with her and we ended up spending the night together. She was fine with it before you say anything, at least she was while we were together. She freaked a bit when I came back to America and I went back to make sure she was okay.

That really is all. Okay now?

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Mon March 10th 1997 07:38 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Alert_

How could you treat her like that?! Linka is not one of your… I do not even know the word you use for the girls you date, but Linka is not like them.

How could you have talked her into that? You should have known that she would not be okay with it, she always wanted to be married first, surely you knew that?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 12:43 pm_

_**To: **__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Whoa! Hold on just a minute and be glad I'm not there, I'd have punched your lights out! The only reason I'm still talking to you, is because I know I didn't explain it too well.

First, I **didn't** talk her into anything, it was all her own idea.

Second, it wasn't some sort of fling. Lin and I have been dating for months, we just hadn't done **that** before.

Third, being apart isn't my idea and I went back to look after her remember? Just how is that treating her badly?

You don't get it, she wanted me to come back, she even called in sick. Linka doesn't do that, EVER. She was that worked up and I wasn't about to leave her on her own feeling like that.

We're a couple Kwame, that's what I've wanted since the day I met her and I wouldn't do anything to mess it up. I love her.

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Mon March 10th 1997 07:47 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Alert_

I know you do Wheeler.

I am sorry, but I still consider Linka to be my little sister. It would not have happened if we were on Hope Island, I feel I should have been there to protect her, even from you.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 20:00 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Watch out Kwame, I think **Lin **would punch your lights out for that one! She doesn't need protecting, she knows her own mind and she's fine.

You're right when you say it wouldn't have happened on Hope Island, as long as we were together she was wary of taking a risk. Once we were apart it made it clear just how much we need each other, so I'm glad we're not on Hope Island right now, I just wish she and I could be together.

I'm sorry you disapprove but it's not going to change anything. Don't say anything to upset her though, or I swear I'll make you sorry for it. Like I said before, we aren't doing anything wrong.

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 06:00:59_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Good Morning again!_

Thank you for waking me up this morning Yankee.

I was not expecting your call but even though I am okay now, I still needed very much to hear your voice.

All my love

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 22:02 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

You're welcome Beautiful.

I love hearing your voice too and I'm glad you're okay.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 06:05:27_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

Is something wrong Sweetheart? I thought that on the phone too, but I was not properly awake.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 22:10 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

Just someone I work with being an idiot all day, I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to let it interfere with our time together.

I love you

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 06:05:27_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

Do not forget that part of being together is sharing our troubles, if you need to talk, do not hesitate. I will always be there for you.

I love you too

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 22:10 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

Babe, don't ever doubt that I know how lucky I am, even if I still have trouble believing it sometimes.

It was really nothing, just one of the guys making a fuss about my being on an 'alert' last week. My boss was fine with it and it didn't cause any problems.

All I really needed was to hear your voice, so I guess that was part of why I called you, it helped me relax… if you don't mind, I think I might make a habit of it.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 06:15:27_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

I would love you to make a habit of waking me, especially as this is the only way you will ever be awake before me!

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 22:19 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

No problem, when we're back home and in the same bed, it'll be your turn to wake me.

I wont even complain if you want to wake me at some ridiculously early hour… provided you don't want to get up!

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 06:21:27_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

I am sure that can be arranged… if you give up some of your late nights too!

I need to get ready for work, we can continue this later.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Mon, Mar 10, 1997 22:26 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

You don't honestly think I'd stay up watching films knowing you're in my bed do you?

Okay Babe, have a good day and give Sparky a hug for me.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 08:01:27_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

OUR bed Yankee! I will be waiting for you in **our** bed.

Sleep well.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tues March 11th 1997 08:06 am_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Wheeler, calm down. I am not going to say anything to Linka. Are you sure she is okay now though?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues, Mar 11, 1997 07:22 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Good Morning again!_

Good Morning again, again!

You'll be waiting for me huh? What will you be wearing?

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 07:34 am_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

**YES!**

She wasn't freakin' about not being married, she just needed me to be there! She was crying and shaking when I got there but she calmed down pretty quickly once we were back together, though she didn't let me out of her sight all day… guess I know now what honeymoons are for.

Try and understand, please Kwame? I don't want to fall out with you over this.

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tues March 11th 1997 08:06 am_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

I do understand Wheeler. I have already apologised for over-reacting, I just wanted to know she is alright, since you did not want me to mention it to her.

We should all be back home by now and I suppose I am feeling isolated. I was enjoying my role here to start with, you were correct, but I believe I have now served my purpose and am ready to return. I intend to speak to Gaia about it soon.

You and Linka have really been a couple for so long? I will have to ask Gi to keep me briefed next time.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 07:29 am_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

There's not gonna be a next time, not unless Lin and I can both go to the same place! You don't need a briefing though, you could just ask.

Yeah, well it hasn't been that long really but we've been spending the weekend together since my last birthday. We missed each other like crazy and once we saw each other again, that was it, we couldn't stay apart.

Her birthday weekend was great (and I don't just mean **that **part) we just relaxed together, and visited her family on the Sunday. It's kinda nice being treated as a member of the family you know? I didn't expect it, but they're really kind. I'm putting off introducing her to mine, don't get me wrong they'd love her, I just don't want to put her off of me. If there's one thing I'm not ever gonna be, it's like my Dad!

And the sooner you talk to Gaia the better!!!

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tues March 11th 1997 07:17 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

Things really have changed between you haven't they… you do not need to answer that, it is obvious. You have done a lot of growing up in the last few months, but then we have probably all changed. We will all need to get to know each other again.

I am pleased for you both my friend, and genuinely sorry that I misunderstood.

Kwame

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 12:30 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Alert_

It's cool. Especially if you can get Gaia to let us go home!

Wheeler

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 12:30 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

Lin, I didn't offend you did I? I was just teasing you…

All my love

Your Yankee

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 22:12:47_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

I love how you get all insecure when I do not answer you… but lyubov, I never do it on purpose!

You can blame Sparky for my not answering you, Piotr gave me a lift home tonight and when I opened my apartment door to go inside, our little ball of fluff ran out. Of course Piotr tried to stop him and Sparky bit his hand!

So now Piotr and I are not speaking, which I am sure you are pleased about.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 2:23 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

Way to go Sparky! Tell him Daddy says he's a good boy!

You're not punishing him are you?!

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 22:26:42_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

Nyet… I laughed, which is why Piotr got mad at me.

I picked Sparky up and he was still growling and snarling… he reminded me so much of you just then, and apparently he reminded Piotr of you to! He asked me if you had been training Sparky to go for him… you have not, have you?

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 2:32 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

No Babe, but I probably would have done if I knew how!

Sorry he caused you problems though, I know you have to work with the guy.

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 22:36:21_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

It is okay, I know now that he deserved it! He is not a nice person, he reported me for have a 'dangerous' dog to my landlady!

Do not worry though, Mrs Federova is a lovely woman and I cooked dinner for her, which is why I did not answer you until now.

She came up to see my dangerous dog and while we were talking Sparky crept up into her lap and looked adorable at her. So then she asks where my 'other' dog is… consequently she thinks Piotr is a bully for picking on a puppy that does not know any better and is more likely to ask **him** to leave than Sparky!

So there is nothing to worry about, our little bundle of trouble is curled up asleep on your side of the bed… actually you should worry about that, he might fight you for it!

I am going to bed, call me in the morning?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 2:40 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

You bet Babe!

So… what **are** you wearing?

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Tuesday 11th March 1997 22:45:21_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

Wheeler! Do your work!

The last thing you should be doing right now is sitting around thinking about me being naked in our bed.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Tues Mar 11, 1997 2:49 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Sorry?_

You did that on purpose!

Now I can not only, not work, I can't move from behind my desk!

Sweet dreams Beautiful.

~XXX~


	10. A light at the end of the tunnel

**A/N: **One more chapter to go after this, oh and thanks once again to Becks for the added inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - A light at the end of the tunnel**

* * *

**Week 3**

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 16th April 1997 17:35:11_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Making Plans_

I really do not know what I am doing here Yankee, I have stayed past my usefulness I think. My superior showed me today what I am to be working on next… Suchi could do it!

What do you want to do this weekend, I need to take my mind off work.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 12:06 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Babe, don't you think it's time we spoke to Gaia? If you don't **need** to be there… it's hard to know if I'm just being selfish.

What do I want to do? You know me I'm easily pleased (by you,) I'll do whatever you want but I'm perfectly happy when we're just cuddled up in front of a movie.

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wed April 16th 1997 07:10 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ Making Plans_

Hello again Wheeler,

I have spoken to Gaia and she said she would look at the situation and consider it.

All in all I am quite hopeful and have already begun making long list of things to do when we get home!

Regards

Kwame

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 16th April 1997 20:15:34_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I know what you mean about being selfish, I want to be with you so much, but I know that we are not just making excuses.

I will talk to Gaia, even if she will not let us go home yet there must be something more productive I can do, and who knows, we might even end up closer together.

Surely you can think of something more original Yankee? Not that I am not pleased that you are not bored with my company, you understand, but surely we should try to keep things exciting?

Love Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 12:23 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I'm up for anything you want to do Beautiful, but just being around you makes me excited.

Tell you what, next time I'm with you, why don't you try on that little lacy number I found in your drawer… the pink one with the see-through middle and matching panties?

I've tried picturing you in it but I know my imagination wont come close to the real thing, and when you do, I'll show you just how original I can be.

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wed April 16th 1997 19:37 pm_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Pink is not really my colour.

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 12:40 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Babe, would you mind if we didn't go back to Hope Island, we could live somewhere nice and isolated, just the two of us?

(See attached)

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 12:43 pm_

_**To:**__EarthPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Sorry seems somehow inadequate, but I **am** sorry.

You don't need me to explain, right?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 16th April 1997 20:48:23_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Oh Yankee! I may never stop laughing and I am sure Kwame will not let you forget it in a hurry!

It is a shame though, I am guessing you will not now want to see me dressed in that little pink outfit, for fear of imagining someone else!

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 12:52 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Babe trust me, when I see you, all I'm gonna see is **you**!

You wont be in it long anyway. X

Love W

~XXX~

P.S. You'd never believe how many times I've checked this one!

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Wednesday 16th April 1997 20:56:39_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I will consider that a promise Yankee!

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Wed Apr 16, 1997 13:02 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I love you!

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 17th April 1997 08:32:39_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I am running late for work, I just wanted you to know that I have spoken to Gaia. Kwame had already spoken to her, as you said.

She does not think we are being selfish, in fact she is grateful that we made such a sacrifice because she says what we have been doing was very important, **BUT**, she agrees that it is time we were thinking about going home!

She wants us to finish what we are doing first, which is only right, but we are not to take on any new work!

Yankee I cannot tell you how happy I am, or how excited… though you will see for yourself on Saturday. I know you told me that you have three months left of your current project, I have two at the most. I could go back to Hope Island and wait for you there, or I could come to you until you are ready to return.

Let me know what you want.

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thur Apr 17, 1997 07:02 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

What I want? Are you kidding me? I want you here! With me!

We belong together, it doesn't matter where we are… I don't have the words either… just two months and we'll be together for good.

We should celebrate!

I love you so much Babe,

W

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Thursday 17th April 1997 17:38:03_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

I love you too Yankee Moy.

Celebrate? Da, and our current plans seem like a good place to start a celebration, do you not think?

Lin

~XXX~

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date:**__ Thur Apr 17, 1997 12:12 pm_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Making Plans_

Perfect! I can't wait.

W

~XXX~


	11. Home

**Chapter Eleven - Home**

* * *

**Week 5**

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 28th Jul 1997 12:15:37_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

Hey Linka,

I'm sorry I've not been in touch before, I was trying to get everything wrapped up here so that I can go home when you do, but I think practically speaking, I'll be another couple of weeks.

How are things in America? Are you and Wheeler getting along okay? Are you excited about going home next week?

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 28th July 1997 12:26:36_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hi_

Hi Gi,

It is okay, I think we have all been busy.

Even here I have plenty to do and I do not just mean looking after my lazy Yankee. Gaia set me the task of creating a website for us, since that seems to be the way the world is going. You will all get to approve what I have done before it is open to the public, do not worry, but I hope you will like it!

America is fine but da, I am looking forward to going back to Hope Island… mostly. It does not matter to me where we live but I think it will be a little hard to give up our apartment and the miniature world we have created around us.

Not everything has been smooth sailing between Wheeler and I. I had thought that after six years on a small island and several months of shared weekends we knew everything about each other, but we still find reasons to argue. Sharing everything all the time is not as easy as it sounds when it becomes normal, does that make sense?

Linka

* * *

_**From:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Date:**__ Mon 28th Jul 1997 17:19:29_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Hi_

It does… so you're having problems then? I didn't really think that you would be when I asked, I was expecting you to get all soppy again!

Are things **too** normal now… like boring? Is he really that lazy?

You've worried me, if you two can't make it there's no hope for the rest of us!

Gi

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Monday 28th July 1997 18:02:54_

_**To:**__MermaidTeer_

_**Subject:**__ RE:Hi_

Gi! Nyet, we are not having problems!

Of course he is that lazy, he always has been, but I meant it affectionately. Things have fallen into a normal routine but I love that, and so does Wheeler. (He is **never** boring!)

It is mostly little things, like leaving his clothes on the floor… except that he does not expect me to clean up after him, he is happy for me to just leave them too, but I cannot! And he will not cook, which means either I do, or we go out, and again he is happy with either and does not see a problem with it.

We did have one major argument about a week after I joined him, when he forgot to tell me that he was going out one evening. He had gotten used to making last minute plans to play pool with his friends you see, he just did not give me a thought and of course I was upset. He thought because I knew that he did that occasionally, I would not worry when he did not come home! I told him that if I meant so little to him already I should just leave… I was angry and did not really mean it but I was surprised at how upset he got, he really had not meant any harm.

It is learning to find a balance between when it is right to take each other for granted and when it is not, but we have already found out what it is like to be apart and neither of us would do anything to risk feeling like that again.

So do not worry, we will always belong together… and even when we fight all day, we never go to bed angry.

I will see you soon

Linka

.

* * *

**Week 1**

* * *

_**From:**__YankeeFire_

_**Date: **__Sun, Nov 02, 1997 07:59 am_

_**To:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Subject:**__ Forever_

Hey Beautiful,

I know this must seem a bit strange seeing as how we were in the same room not two minutes ago, but there's some things I need to say and this feels appropriate considering our history.

First, did you know that a year ago today you e-mailed me from Russia for the first time? So it's kinda our anniversary. I was feeling pretty bad about the whole thing back then though and I still find it hard to believe just how perfectly it turned out.

Okay, so I know we've had our bad days but nothing serious… I honestly think now that being apart was the best thing that could have happened to us. I know it made **me** realise just how important you are to me, I can't live without you and I don't ever want to.

Even sharing a cabin it's nearly impossible to get enough peace for the perfect moment, so since e-mail worked before I'm hoping it'll be lucky for me again.

I'm no poet and even if I was, I'd have trouble finding the right words to describe you. You're **everything** to me Babe… intelligent, caring and beautiful in body and soul.

I love you more than I can say and it just keeps getting stronger. I want us to be like this forever…

Lin, will you marry me?

* * *

_**From:**__WindPlaneteer_

_**Date:**__ Sunday 2nd November 1997 08:18:03_

_**To:**__YankeeFire_

_**Subject:**__ RE: Forever_

I wondered why you were so intent on my checking my e-mails this early… Yankee Moy, I do not know what to say.

These last few months have been perfect, even with the disagreements and misunderstandings, every moment with you is special and I would not change a thing.

You are right about us being apart, it was what I needed too… as I told Gi not so long ago, I will never risk losing you. I have never been so miserable as I was when we were not together and I am never so happy as when I am in your arms.

Being clever at manipulating words could never impress me half so much as knowing that you mean what you say, you are the most genuine, loyal and loving person I have ever met and I know there could never be anyone better for me.

I love you and need you more than you can imagine, but I will gladly spend forever trying to show you.

Da Yankee, I will marry you.

* * *

**END TRANS**


End file.
